rpgresearchfandomcom-20200213-history
7th Sea (role-playing game)
7th Sea is a swashbuckling and sorcery themed role-playing game set in the world of Théah. It was created by Jennifer Wick and John Wick and written with Kevin Wilson and published in 1999 by the Alderac Entertainment Group. The setting also inspired a collectible card game. In 2000, 7th Sea won the Origins Awards for Best Roleplaying Game of 1999. The card game was discontinued in 2005, and the role-playing game subsequently went out of print. Setting The 7th Sea RPG is set in a world that draws direct influence from the literature of 1600s Europe. Each country in the world can be compared to a European kingdom but is a very over-exaggerated representation. Sorcery is a large part of the world as well with many types available to players. The dominant religion in the world, the belief in Theus and his prophets, is based on a form of gnostic Christianity and features a parallel of the Spanish Inquisition. There are also references to the Knights Templars, Masons and the Invisible College of scientists. All major European powers have their representations in Théah. Avalon (England), Castille (Spain), Montaigne (France), Eisen (Germany), Ussura (Russia), Vendel/Vestenmanavnjar (Holland / Viking) and Vodacce (Italy) are the main cultures of the game. There is also Inismore (Ireland), Highland Marches (Scotland), the Crescent Empire (Ottoman / Arab), Midnight Archipelago (Caribbean and North Africa) and the secretive Cathay (China / Korea / Tibet). History Originally 7th Sea materials were published using a d10 (roll-and-keep) dice system. The game was fairly well-received, thanks to its well-designed mechanics and interesting setting. However, some of the game's later supplements included information about the game's world that dramatically affected its flavor, including an extensive and rather Lovecraftian background to sorcery. Some complain that the later supplements upend or break the mood of the game. In 2004, Alderac switched to the d20 System and re-branded the game Swashbuckling Adventures. This switch offended many members of the 7th Sea community loyal to the d10-based system, who viewed the new system as bland and unoriginal. Other gamers were in favor of the change, claiming the more generic d20 System would help introduce unexperienced players to the game. After three d20 books, a series of hybrid books were published with support for both systems. Alderac no longer publishes books for the system although a series of electronic books has been released by volunteer writers through the AEG website. ''7th Sea'' Books and Downloads Available While the game line itself is out of print, some of the books can still be bought directly from AEG at conventions or through E-bay. AEG has released a number of books in pdf format at www.drivethrurpg.com (http://rpg.drivethrustuff.com/index.php?cPath=90_380). 7th Sea Player's Guide: Basic core rulebook for the game. Contains character creation and the basic rules system 7th Sea Gamesmaster's Guide: The second basic corebook. Much of the book is information on the world that is superseded by the nation books. However it does also have a selection of rules systems for the Gamesmaster, such as chases and poisons. 7th Sea Gamesmaster's Screen: All you'd expect from a GM's screen and includes an adventure 'The Lady's Favour' which is the first part of the 'Erebus Cross' series of adventures. 7th Sea Compendium: This book was a free supplement designed to fill in the gap between the first and second printing of the two core rulesbooks. The second printing contained quite a few additions which are provided here for those with the 1st printing. So if you have the second printing of the book this information should already be in your hands. The Nation Books: Each of these books details a particular nation, expanding the culture and potential characters to be found there. There is also a lot of detail on the various NPCs that can be found in the country as well as their secrets. The Pirate Nations: Details the selection of pirate captains roaming the seven seas. This was the first book to go out of print, but mainly as the information here is superseded and repeated in Waves of Blood. Avalon: This country is much like the United Kingdom. It has a strong 'Arthurian' feel and the land is also populated with strange creatures of the Fay. Montaigne: 7th Sea's version of Pre-Revolutionary France. It includes detail on the noble families and life in the corrupt courts of the time of the Sun King. Eisen: The mud soaked and war scarred version of Germany during the Thirty Year's War is detailed here. It also contains a wide selection of new sword schools. Castille: This country is much like Spain during the Reconquista and ruled by a boy-king. The book contains additional information on the Vaticine church and the lost Fire sorcerers. Vodacce: This Venician/Italian group of city republics was the original basis for 7th sea. Politics and poison are the order of the day here. This book expands on the rules for poison and Sorte. Ussura: One of the most often forgotten countries, Ussura is much like feudal Russia. The politics and areas of this vast country are detailed here along with expanded notes on Pyerem shapechanger sorcery. Vendal/Vesten: Although this group of islands is technically one country it is ruled by 2 cultures, so you get 2 books for the price of one! The Vendel are much like the Dutch traders of the Renaissance or the Hanseatic League, and they live next door to the old guard of Nordic Vikings. The tensions between the two groups are fully detailed here. Secret Society Books: 7th Sea is also full of secret societies. Each of these books expands the information found in the Gamesmaster's book and adds several new abilities and schools for player characters. The Knights of the Rose and Cross: This order of knights is based heavily on the Templars, mixed with the flair of the 3 Musketeers. The Rilascaire: An order of revolutionaries in several different shapes and sizes. Die Kreuzritter: A secret order of knights that were supposedly destroyed several hundred years ago. Their powers of shadow weaving and the secrets they have unearthed are detailed here. The Invisible Collage: While the church used to encourage scientific experimentation, the rise of the inquisition has put a stop to it. This book for the order of underground scientists contains detailed rules for crafting and conceiving new inventions. Los Vagos: One man can make a difference. The mysterious 'Zorro-like' figure of the Vagabond 'El Vago' has more than a few assistants. His order of spies and helpers is expanded upon in this book. Sophia's Daughters: This secret order of women seem to know more about the world than anyone else. In this book their secret sorceries and Sidhe connections are laid bare. Adventures and Campaigns: There are a few published adventures and one large city campaign. The Erebus Cross campaign is a campaign that takes the characters across the whole of the world of Theah. It is published in 3 parts. Each of the books of the Erebus Cross also contain information on the Explorer's Society. Scoundrel's Folly: The Erebus Cross part 2 takes the characters to an island full of monsters The Arrow of Heaven: The Erebus Cross part 3 takes the characters to a final showdown in Vodacce. Mightier than the Sword: 2 unconnected adventures can be found here. One involves a violinist in Montaigne, the other a voyage across the sea following clues from novels. Tangled Strands: This mini-campaign takes place over 4 adventures. Each is designed to slot between other adventures or be run one after the other. Frieburg: This huge boxed set contains complete detail on the city of Frieburg. It covers all manner of areas and characters across the city. Included in the box is also a campaign of several adventures caled 'Hammer and Tongs'. The Villain's Kit: This book rather defies categorisation. It was very expensive as it included membership to the now defunct 7th sea fan society 'NOM'. However the book itself is quite useful containing essays on creating Villains and a short adventure. The Blue Books: When the nation and secret society books had been completed, AEG redesigned the cover style of the game line. These blue books are still designed for the Roll and Keep system but don't follow any form of series like the others. The Crescent Empire: This book is for the Arabian area of the game world and details the 4 nations there in much the same way as the nation books. Waves of Blood: This book brings the card game plotline and detail in line with the RPG with a complete history of the card game's storylines. It also updates and repeats all the information in 'The Pirate Nations'. The Montaigne Revolution: Not just for Montaigne, this '7th Sea Almanac' details the game's 'meta-plot' for the year 1668. It includes the Montaigne revolution, but also the changes in Vodacce and the smaller plots from all the other countries. The Church of the Prophets: This book offers information on all the forms of 'Christianity' in 7th Sea. It includes the Vaticine (Catholic) church and its schism with the Objectionists (Protestants). It also details the Ussuran faith. Swordsman's Guild: This book on duelling and the guild contains a wide array of new sword schools. It also details several important NPCs and the history and agenda of the Swordsman's Guild. Swashbuckling Adventures: For better or worse, AEG added d20 system statistics to the later books of the 7th Sea line in an attempt to build its popularity. The first three releases were pure d20 books to bring d20 players up to speed. The line then continued with dual statistics for both rule systems. Many Roll and Keep players lost faith with the game, many not realising that the game hadn't gone over to d20 and that Roll and Keep details were still there. Swashbuckling Adventures: The d20 corebook detailing the basic world of Theah and the various character classes and new feats available. Heroes, Villains & Monsters: The second pure d20 release, an NPC book detailing many of the previously noted NPCs in d20 format as well as several monsters from the world of Theah. Swashbuckling Arcana: The third and final pure d20 release details the various sorceries and magics available in Theah. Islands of Gold: The Midnight Archipelago: This book details the general area of the Midnight Archipelago and offers extensive detail on a few of the various islands Explorer's Society: This secret society book for a not very secret society is much like the other secret society books. Strongholds and Hideouts: This book is a collection of areas to be found around Theah. Some are mystical (such as Lawrence Lugh's temple in Avalon) and others are quite mundane (such as the Rye Grim hideout in Montaigne). Cathay, Jewel of the East: Another nation book, much like the Crescent Empire. The Chinese lands of Cathay are detailed here. Ships and Sea Battles: This book concentrates of everything Waves of Blood missed! Less emphasis on pirates, more on harbours and trading. The Sidhe Book of Nightmares: A complete book on the Sidhe, including new creatures and even Sidhe as player characters. Knights and Musketeers: This book is a collection of new and previously mentioned knightly orders, from the Montaigne Musketeers to the Knights of Elaine to the O'Bannon's guards. Rapier's Edge: This final printed book for the line is a collection of adventures for every nation and society. It also includes detail on the meta-plot timeline up to 1675. Downloads: The fans and writers of the line continued to work on the game long after AEG stopped printing it. Several e-books have been produced along with adventures, which can be found on fan sites and the AEG website. Adventurer's Society of Luthon: An Avalon society of gentleman adventurers to rival the Explorers. A Murder of Supplication: An epic adventure set in Ussura and resolving one of the major plotlines. The Alchemist's Guild: A short e-book on a guild of alchemists. The Jenny's Guild: Detail on the history and characters of the guild of prostitutes in Theah. A Legacy of Faith: Information of two Crusader-era locations in the Crescent Empire. The Fall of Derwyddon: Adventure that was cut from Rapier's Edge that sets up the Sidhe War. Novus Ordum Mundi: A secret society book for a group so secret the player's guide doesn't even mention them. Noblesse Oblige: Detail on the courts of Theah and the politics of nobility. Includes new reputation and social combat rules. See also *''7th Sea'' (collectible card game) References External links *[http://www.swashbucklingadv.com/ 7th Sea home page] Category:Fantasy role-playing games Category:D20 System Category:Origins Award winners de:7te See es:7º Mar fr:Les Secrets de la septième mer pl:7th Sea pt:7th Sea